Emblem keys
Items article |image=SR2-DF-EmblemKey-Shield.png |caption=Emblem keys in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2}} The Emblem Keys, also known as the Emblem Key Shields, were a set of similar puzzle objects obtained by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Profile The Emblem Keys were a set of puzzle items that were found in the Dark Forge, Air Forge and Janos Audron's Retreat. Each key would be found in the hands of Undead Thrall enemies (usually Greater thralls), used as a shield. Once they were defeated, Raziel could recover the key and use them to open emblem doors. The Emblem Keys were white or grey circular disks with different trim and handle designs depending on the area they were found in - with the Dark Forge emblem keys purple, the keys of Janos's retreat red and those in the Air Forge blue with extra arcs (giving it the appearance of the Air Reaver symbol). Once gained the Emblem keys significantly limited Raziel's abilities - preventing him from Climbing, Gliding, entering Combat, manipulating objects or Devouring Souls. If placed on the ground, the keys would quickly return to their point of origin. Raziel first encountered an Emblem key shortly after entering the Dark Forge when he was assailed by a shield-bearing Swordsmen thrall, defeating it Raziel was able to gain the key and open a nearby emblem door. Later in the same forge, he would encounter another shield-bearing swordsmen thrall, using this key to enter the eclipse room on the way to collecting the Sun Disk. In the Air Forge he would encounter four emblem keys, this time in the hands of Greater thralls (accompanied by swordsmen thrall allies). Each opened access to specific areas within the forge, with the first opening the way to the main forge room and the others to the rooms containing the Red, Blue and Green hearts. Finally he would encounter four emblem keys while ascending Janos's retreat, each held by a single Greater Thrall and used in a nearby emblem door. SR2-DarkForge-EmblemKey-Door.png|An Emblem Key Door in the Dark Forge SR2-DF-EmblemKey-Usage.png|Raziel using an Emblem Key to open an Emblem Key Door SR2-Sealed-Emblem-Air.png|Air Emblem door in the Air forge SR2-AirForge-EmblemShiedClose.png SR2-AirForge-EmblemKey.png|Air Forge Emblem Key SR2-AirForge-EmblemKey-Use.png|Emblem Key usage SR2-EmblemKey-Red-Hold.png|Red Emblem Key SR2-EmblemKey-Red-Take.png SR2-Texture-JanosRet-EmblemKey-Door.png|Red Emblem Key door SR2-EmblemKey-Red-Use.png Notes *The Emblem Keys are not given a name in-game, but they are referred to as such in the game manual and the Prima Guide. Within game files they are labelled according to forge as "air_key", "drk_key" and "ret_key". *In the Dark Forge, Raziel was able to obtain two Emblem Keys and both were unusually held by Swordsmen Thralls - Emblem Keys and shields of this type are held in later areas by Greater Thralls. *Emblem keys are not seen in the Light Forge - where Greater thralls held the similar Reflectors, or the Fire Forge - which is devoid of enemies and emblem doors. *Along with varying designs of the emblem keys, the emblem doors also had different designs between areas, with the doors in Janos's Retreat being particularly distinctive. Gallery SR2-Model-Object-Drk key.png SR2-Model-Object-Air key.png SR2-Model-Object-Ret key.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 puzzle objects Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2